Música alternativa
by Nisaly
Summary: Sólo James Potter se podría despertar a las tres de la madrugada preguntandose de que color son las bragas favoritas de Lily Evans. James&Lily.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo conjunto de viñetas. Son en respuesta a la nueva comunidad elejotera "lunasytinta". Todas centradas en James Potter y relacionadas entre sí, en base a la tabla diaria. Porque tenía muy olvidado a mi merodeador favorito y él no se lo merece.**

**Con el titulo tuve hartos problemas / Pero decidí que "_Música alternativa_" le quedaba. Sirius es rock y Remus es Jazz, entonces James tiene que ser una mezcla alternativa con toques de ambos :) Algo poco común, espontaneo, original, aunque al mismo tiempo, conocido y cercano. **

**En fin, espero que les guste :)**

**Música alternativa**

**Capitulo 1: **Bragas verde esmeralda y salidas nocturnas.

- ¡Hey, Canuto!

Sirius se mueve en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Y murmura un imperceptible: "_Agsddeeshetm_", que James interpreta como "_Dejame tranquilo, tío_". Sigue durmiendo, impasible. Y sólo se levanta cuando la almohada de su mejor amigo le da en la cara.

- ¡Mierda, Cornamente! ¿Qué tú no sabes que son las tres de la madrugada?

Pero el moreno se ha despertado y James sabe que ya no volverá al mundo de Morfeo hasta la noche siguiente. Sonríe de esa manera amplia y jovial que acostumbra siempre que tiene una ocurrencia. Y Sirius capta de inmediato ese brillo perverso (igualito al de él) que la mirada de su amigo adquiere cuando su genial idea va contra, al menos, dos de los tomos de reglas que Filch escribe en su tiempo libre.

- Estaba pensando...- Y se revuelve el cabello negro azabache como si necesitara desordenarselo.- ¿De qué color serán las bragas favoritas de Evans?

Black lanza una grosería. Esta decepcionado.

- ¿Arruinas mi sueño de belleza por una de tus fantasías sexuales? Bah, que las bragas de Evans sólo te ponen a ti, socio.- James ignora el comentario y deja pasar la idea de hacerse el ofendido.

- ¡Vamos, Sirius! Que lo he analizado mucho y seguro que tiene unas del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Cornamente, escucha, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez más: NO ME IMPORTA.

Pero le interese o no, diez minutos después, James le ha convencido. Y ambos, están juntos bajo la capa invisible, mapa del merodeador en mano, bajando hacia la sala común.

- ¿No deberíamos despertar a Lunático y a Colagusano?

- Canuto, aterriza. ¿Tú crees sinceramente que Remus me dejaría ir a mirar la bragas del amor de mi vida, dícese también su mejor amiga?.- Sirius suelta una carcajada. Esta en lo cierto, lo más seguro es que el licántropo hubiera hecho algo para frenar los instintos nocturnos de James. Esa era la más arraigada diferencia entre el tipo de amistad que ellos tenían.- Y Peter, bueno... Ya sabes que él se quedo estudiando hasta tarde, no soy tan desgraciado como para quitarle las pocas horas de sueño que le quedan.

- Ah, pero ¿Si eres tan desgraciado como para quitarmelas a mi?

- En efecto.- Se ríen.- ¿Cómo diablos vamos a entrar a la habitación de las chicas? Recuerdo que les protegía un hechizo...

- Oh, Cornamenta, eres tan inocente.- Sirius le aprieta una mejilla, siempre bajo la capa invisible (que apenas y alcanza para cubrirlos), mientras se burla: "_Du, du, du, Jamsito nunca ha entrado a hacer maldades al cuarto de las chicas_".

- Ya, para. Que se nos agota el tiempo.- Y esta vez si toma esa alternativa de hacerse el ofendido, pero no le dura ni cinco minutos.- Entonces, ¿Qué?

- Venga, hay una entrada por este cuadro.

Sirius le lanza un piropo a la bailarina en tutu del óleo que hay junto a la chimenea y ella le guiña un ojo, mientras le abre un pasillo para dejarles pasar.

- Guay, ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de esto Canuto?

- ¡Sí lo he hecho, Jimmy! Pero siempre ha coincidido con tus monólogos sobre Evans. Y ya sabes que cuando se trata de la prefecta perfecta a ti no te importa ni salvar el mundo.

- Te lo perdono sólo porque cualquier cosa relacionada con Lily es responsabilidad mía, asumida. Incluyendo el hijo que le haré ahora que conozco este atajo...

- No cantes victoria. Que todavía te falta lo más importante para hacer tu familia soñada, que la mamá acepte.

- Eso llega tarde o temprano, Canuto.

- Y si no, siempre puedes hacérselo sin que se entere...

Llegan a la habitación de las chicas aguantando las carcajadas. Sirius guia a James hasta la cama de Lily (_"Espero que sólo conozcas la ubicación porque le has visto desde otros ángulos"_) y este de inmediato se precipita sobre la cabecera. La pelirroja melena de la muchacha descansa sobre la almohada, tranquila y en paz, como nunca cuando tiene a Potter frente suyo.

- Se ve preciosa.- Exclama. Y le pasa por la mejilla su dedo invisible.

- Objetivo, Cornamenta, objetivo. Ya tendrás tiempo para tocarla maricamente cuando estén casados.

Despojado de la capa, Black abre el baúl de la Gryffindor y se pone a hurgar a dentro. James reprime una carcajada y se acerca a su mejor amigo, sumiso. Le vuelve a cubrir con la capa de invisibilidad y se interna también él en la tarea de encontrar el tesoro de la noche.

- Que Lily guarda muchas cosas, ¿No?

- ¡Muchas cosas! Eso es quedarse poco, parece que Evans se trajo toda su habitación muggle en este baúl.

Y era casi cierto, porque le faltaban la cama y los aparatos electrónicos. Pero todo lo demás estaba dentro de esa pequeña caja hechizada.

- ¡MIRA, SIRIUS! A guardado la rosa que le regale en San Valentín... ¡MIRA, MIRA!

James toma, eufórico, en sus manos una blanca flor, minutos antes escondida dentro de un libro hueco.

- Ella dijo que se la había dado de cena al calamar gigante, pero no... ¡LA GUARDÓ, LA GUARDÓ!

- Shh, Cornamenta, que se va a despertar.

El buscador estrella de Gryffindor sigue en lo suyo. En una situación así, _"¿Quién puede tener oídos para otra cosa que no sea la señal irrefutable de que no le eres tan indiferente al amor de tu vida?"_ (Palabras textuales de él, unos días después).

- ¡ME QUIERE, SIRIUS! ¡ME QUIERE! ¿QUÉ IMPORTA DE QUE COLOR SEAN SUS BRA...?

James no termina la frase, un hechizo le da en la cabeza. Y cae de espaldas, con la capa sobre él. Sirius queda a la vista de las seis chicas que se han despertado con el escándalo. Lily, atenta y con la varita en mano, alza una ceja.

- ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo hurgando mis cosas, Black?

- ¡Evitans!.- Contesta, nervioso.- Por supuesto que yo no estoy revisando tus cosas.- Ella le mira con cara de _"Ah, claro... y todo esto, ¿es...?"_.- Sólo ando... de visita.

- ¿Dónde esta Potter?

- ¿James?.- Mira de reojo el sitio donde el muchacho a caído, aunque no ve nada porque aún le cubre la capa.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que James esta acá? Oh, ya entiendo... Eso es lo que te gustaría.- Le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Dejate de estupideces!.- Se pone de pie.- Estoy segura que le di... Estaba gritando, Black... Es imposible no haber notado su presencia...

- Patrañas, seguramente estabas soñando.- Mueve la mano, en un gesto de restarle importancia. Obviamente Lily no se lo cree, pero esta más preocupada de recoger sus cosas. Sirius lanza un levicorpus (¡Bendito hechizo que le robaron a Snevellus!) con mucho cuidado para no delatar a su mejor amigo.- Bueno... que ha sido un gusto. Nos estamos viendo...- Y sale del cuarto lo más disimulado que puede. Lo que no es fácil teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de James choca contra la pared, mostrando su inconsiente rostro a todos los presentes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, criticas constructivas, bombas fetidas, merodeadores envueltos en papel de regalo, tomatazos, felicitaciones u ocurrencias varias, a un review. Con sólo precionar "Go" podrán hacer feliz a una persona :) Y recuerden, James y Sirius aman a las chicas que dejan review ;)**

**Nisaly.**


End file.
